Arrest Me Officer
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Kate watches The Rookie and gets turned on by Officer Nolan, Castle gives her, her fantasy.


This fic takes place in the near future Castle and Beckett are married and have 2 year old Lily. This is a smut fic if you don't like those then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle well maybe sorta I have all 8 seasons on DVD. I also don't own The Rookie unless a bag from comic con counts lol

Arrest Me Officer

"Our Lily pad is asleep daddy's stories work every time" Castle announces as he comes downstairs to his wife curled on the couch watching some cop show. "A cop show really Captain Beckett" he sits beside her.

"Mmm yes it's a new show on ABC called The Rookie a guy your age gets divorced and starts his life over as a cop, Officer John Nolan" Kate sighs dreamily. "He's played by that guy who played the captain on that Firefly show you like" she tells him.

"Oh that Fillion guy you say I look like, but I'm so much better looking than him" Castle huffs putting his arm around his wife pulling her gently into his side as he looks at the tv watching his doppelganger chasing bad guys on screen. " you know I could be a cop actually I sorta am I've been following you, helping you catch murderers and solving cases for the last 10 years" he grins proud.

Kate laughs "yeah and you've also annoyed me the last 10 years" she teases. " Too bad you didn't wear a uniform like Officer Nolan's I would have been all over you" she grins when she hears Castle groan but hides a grin, he had an idea.

The following Friday Kate comes home to a dark, quiet loft. "Castle? Lily girl?" she calls out. The reply she gets is the sound of police siren filling the loft. "Castle?" she called again her hand on the gun in its holster still on her hip.

A light clicks on in Castle's office, he suddenly appears in the doorway dressed in a LAPD uniform just like John Nolan on her new favorite show The Rookie. Kate couldn't help biting her lip as wetness pooled in her panties. "Castle what are you doing " she tried to hide her arousal.

"Who's Castle ma'am I'm officer Nolan and you Captain are a wanted woman" Castle spoke in a low voice.

"Oh really" Beckett grinned "and what am I wanted for officer" she asked.

"You're wanted for theft Captain Beckett" he replied.

"Theft? But I haven't stolen anything officer" she pretends to pout.

Castle walks over to her " yes you have, you've stolen my heart I'm afraid I have to place you under arrest" he pulls the cuffs off his belt getting ready to cuff her.

"I can't go to jail officer Nolan" again Kate pretends to pout.

Castle moves closer " Oh I can think of a few ways to earn a get out of jail free card" he winks starting to lead her toward their bedroom.

Kate stops him "wait where's Lily" she askes. Now that their 2 year old had a big girl bed she wanted to make sure their little girl wouldn't see something that would scar her for life.

"She's having a sleep over with Alexis at mother's" he grins continuing to lead her to their room.

" Mmm good, now how can I avoid jail time officer Nolan" she purrs.

"Like this" Castle cuffs her then moves in pulling her into his body, pressing his lips to hers kissing her.

Kate moans into his mouth rubbing herself against him. She moans again when she feels his hardening erection fighting against the fabric of his pants. She tries to rub herself against him again but he stops her.

"Its time to earn that get out of jail free card, Captain Beckett" Castle grins pushing her down on the bed. He gets on the bed moving over her, he grabs her cuffed hands yanking them over her head. He uses one hand to hold them there while his other hand explores her body.

Kate moans when he cups her breast. "Castle! That was an expensive shirt!" she groans when he rips it off her body buttons flying everywhere.

Castle says nothing as he removes her bra, he kisses the scar between her breasts then takes her hardened nipple in his mouth sucking and biting the tiny bud.

"Mmm ooh" Kate moans arching her back wishing she wasn't cuffed so she could touch her husband.

Castle bit down on her nipple a little harder but pulled away when he heard his wife whimper "Kate, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"Mmm no, don't stop" she moans wiggling underneath him.

He goes back to ravishing her breasts, licking , sucking, biting and cupping them giving each perfect mound of flesh equal attention. Kate moans screaming his name as her body trembled.

Castle grinned, he loved he could make her cum so easily. He started to trail kisses down her flat stomach kissing her stretch marks. She hated them but he loved them, they were left from carrying their baby girl, their little miracle. He stopped at the waistband of her pants. He looked up at her as he unbuttoned her pants and pushed them off.

Kate looked up at him laying there in just her wet lacy panties thrusting her hips wanting her husband to touch her.

"Someone is impatient aren't they" Castle slipped one finger into her panties finding her folds soaked he runs his finger through her wetness.

She moaned closing her eyes, but they flew open when his finger was suddenly gone. She was going to protest until he slid her panties off throwing the wet material aside, parted her legs and lowered his mouth to her running his tongue over the length of her before he begins to suck, lick and nip her sensitive folds.

"Ooh God yessss!" Kate moans going to grab his hair but groans when she remembers she's cuffed

Castle's tongue circles her opening, he slides the tip inside her wiggling it while sucking on her.

"Fuccckkk Castle!" Kate moans loudly "Don't stop!" she bucks her hips.

He continues to suck her while he fucks her with his tongue. He'd never get tired of eating her out, he fell in love with the taste of her on that amazing rainy night years ago.

"Oooh I'm so close!" Kate yells squeezing his head with her thighs.

Castle knew what would push her over the edge, he moved his mouth to her clit sucking, licking and nipping the tiny bud of skin. She began to shake yelling out his name as she experienced one hell of an orgasm.

He lapped up her juices and moved up her body kissing her. She moans tasting herself on his lips.

Kate tries to move her hands to touch him "ugh babe uncuff me I need to touch you!" she groans.

"Mmm not yet you aren't done earning that get out of jail free card yet" he reaches down undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants pushing them and his boxers down freeing his erection. He uses his knee to part Kate's legs, he slides his cock through her folds teasing her. She moans thrusting her hips trying to get him to enter her. He teases her a little more before thrusting hard and fast into her.

Kate screams clawing at her pillow not caring the cuffs are digging into her wrists. Just the way his huge thickness fills her is enough to get her off.

Castle takes a minute to enjoy the feeling of being buried deep inside Kate Beckett, even after several years sometimes he cant believe he's the one who gets to do this with her. He starts to thrust in and out of her hard and fast.

"Mmmm oooh yes yes!" Kate moans tossing her head back.

He looks up her, he loves watching her in the throws of passion. He smiles as he pulls all the way out and slams his entire length deep inside her.

"Shit fuuucckkk! Rick!" She screams loudly.

He begins to thrust hard and fast again. The sound of their bodies crashing into each other filled the room as he pounded into her.

"Yes yes yes! Fuck yes!" Kate screamed feeling her orgasm building up.

Castle knew she was close when her walls tightened around him. He moved his hand between them pinching and rubbing her clit as he continued to thrust.

Kate moaned loudly screaming his name as she cam, her body shaking.

Castle's thrusts became sloppy as he felt his own orgasm peaking. He thrust deep into her one last time moaning her name filling her with his release.

He pants collapsing gently on top of her. After a few minutes he pulls his softening member from her and rolls off her. He grabs the key off the nightstand and frees Kates hands. She throws her hands around her husband.

"That was incredible baby but I hated not being able to touch you" she kisses him and snuggles into his chest that is still covered by the police uniform. Kate runs her hand over the fabric. "So this uniform please tell me you brought it"

Castle grins running his hand up and down her back his fingers gliding over her sweat slicked skin. "Mmm so you liked Officer Nolan"

"Hell yes, is that okay?" she asked.

"Its more than okay I'm glad I brought the uniform, and if I ever meet that Fillion guy remind me to thank him for making that new cop show of his" he chuckles.

Kate laughs "its called The Rookie, babe and mmm I owe him one hell of a thank you too"

Castle holds Kate closer closing his eyes thinking about how he couldn't wait for The Rookie to be on DVD so he could get her a copy. Kate laid in his arms thinking the same thing. Officer Nolan was definitely her new favorite.

Author's Note: I can't believe I haven't written anything in almost 3 years, I'm hoping this new stand alone gets be back in the writing mode I've missed it. I don't know how good this little smut fic is but seeing Nathan Fillion in a police uniform inspired me, please read and enjoy. Please only positive reviews and constructive criticism, hate will not be tolerated and will be delated. Caskett hugs always.


End file.
